Every Dog Has His Day
by Lori94
Summary: **O/S - NO SLASH - BDSM - SHARING - PUPPY-KINK** From a very young age, a boy is told to behave normally- like a human boy. Is it normal to deny your instictive urges or is it normal to let your inner pup out to play?


Every Dog Has His Day

**Disclaimer: Just a warning but this story contains Slash. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. The non-existent original characters and the plot is all mine. This is not to be taken as an accurate portrayal of BDSM life. I am not involved in this lifestyle and my writing is just for fun. This story is a work of fiction. I hope all of you understand this and enjoy it in the purpose for which it was written.**

**Someone pointed out that there are very few 'Puppy-Kink' stories in the Twilight category. I agree so...here's Edward finding his true path in life.**

* * *

><p>"Eddie! Where are you, boy?" A female voice rang through the house.<p>

I hear my lady, Bella, calling me so I rush out to greet her. She's probably had a hard day at the office, so I hope I can cheer her up. Bella takes care of me; she's been my owner ever since I'd seen her picture. When I reach her side, I see that she's not alone, but I don't mind because I'm almost as happy to see Tanya. These two women have made me so happy over the years and I still remember how this whole puppy obsession began…

_It was on my eighth birthday. I'd found a collarless dog on the side of the road with a broken leg and I wanted to keep the poor thing._

"_No, son, this is the last time I'm going to tell you! No dogs- no puppies! I will not have a useless animal mooching off of us! I have enough mouths to feed without a stupid mutt!" My father, Edward Masen Sr., said a long time ago. "Your sister can't get a cat and you cannot take in that stray dog!" He wrapped it up in a big old towel and we took it to the local veterinarian. _

_He was such a nice man; Dr. Cullen was his name. He took care of the dog and I cried like crazy when I had to leave it with him, but Dr. Cullen also promised that I could visit the dog anytime I wanted. _

_The next day when I woke up, I went to play with the boy next door. Jasper was a real nice boy; only a year older then me. He asked what I wanted to play and suggested we pretend to be animals. _

_I grinned and barked. He followed my lead and we romped around his yard acting like dogs. _

_His mom tossed a ball into our area of the yard and we jumped around yipping and barking for a few hours before my mom called me in for lunch. _

_She told me how sorry she was that Dad had said 'no' again, but I just growled and ran to my room. I didn't stop acting like a dog until my dad got home from work and threatened to spank me. I hated being spanked so for weeks I'd pretend to be a puppy dog when Dad wasn't home. Mom always told Dad about my pretending and a few months later, I met Dr. Platt. She was a psychiatrist and my mom and dad said I should talk to her about the 'puppy thing'. _

_I'd been seeing her for almost 4 years when I found out she was married to Dr. Cullen, the veterinarian. She'd talked to me about the pretending and I'd listened, but I still found myself making friends with kids who had dogs at home. All through high school, I was obsessed. Dad wanted me to follow in his footsteps and become a lawyer, but I wanted to be a veterinarian like Dr. Cullen. I know Dad resented that, but I was the one getting the scholarship to Cornell, not him. I was the one volunteering at Dr. Cullen's clinic and struggling to stay an upstanding member of society while harboring a deep unnatural obsession with dogs. _

_Unfortunately, I was also the one getting frustrated in my love life because the girls I tried to date didn't like that I wanted to be sweet and romantic by letting them have their way. They wanted me to lead them… I didn't get that. Doesn't everyone enjoy a little puppy-love?_

_When I was old enough, Dr. Platt gave me a list of websites I could look up if I still felt the need to act like a puppy. I didn't really understand but I took the list and went online from my personal lap-top. That's when it became sexual. Puppy kink became my life's ambition and I searched for an owner. It took me four years to train myself as a puppy-sub with the help of an online trainer. During that time, my favorite doctors moved away; they kept in touch but it just wasn't the same. After our fourth anniversary, Tanya, my online puppy trainer, invited me to her home in Kentucky because she had a friend who was looking for a human-puppy. Apparently there wasn't an animal on the planet she wasn't allergic to and she's always wanted a puppy. She sent me a picture, and Bella was so pretty… I just couldn't wait to meet her so I sent Tanya my answer and about a week later, she met me at the airport. _

_When we got to Tanya's house, Bella hadn't arrived yet so Tanya helped me prepare. She had me strip down and put a chain-leash around my neck. It wasn't a collar and Tanya was my trainer so it made sense. She kept me on all fours, fondled my balls from behind and gave me a doggy-tail butt-plug that was shaped like a long dildo. While she 'prepped' me, Tanya said that what Bella wanted was a horny puppy to play with and take care of, so if I really wanted her to be my owner, I should show my playfulness. _

_When Bella got there, I was hard and whining. She instantly began to use the hand signals to tell me to stay still and be quiet. I strained not to squirm while she looked me over and when she began to physically inspect me, I almost whimpered._

_She lifted my chin and looked into my eyes, first. Then, her hands went to my chest and she played with my nipple rings. She felt the ridges of my six-pack abs and whispered something to Tanya. _

_I opened my mouth to pant as Bella reached down further. _

_She pulled on my pubic hair and said that no pup of hers was going to have hair on his body. Her hand wrapped around my balls and she smiled as she stroked my cock. _

_Next came the anal inspection; I was ordered to spread my legs and lift my ass as high as I could. _

_Bella worked the butt-plug out of my hole before inserting two fingers and I really had to fight my urge to whimper in the pleasure of her touch. Her gentle smile gave away nothing as she milked my prostate and left me wanting my orgasm. To top it off my cock was locked into a CB6000 chastity device before they placed me in a puppy cage while they talked and had coffee. Tanya set me up with a food dish and water bowl before giving me a treat. She'd made sugar-cookies shaped like bones just for this weekend and, because I'd been such a good boy for Bella's inspection, I got to eat one. After a short nap, Bella wanted to play so she let me out and took me into the back yard. She tossed a ball and I ran after it. Then it was Frisbee-time and I had to catch it in my teeth. She petted me and rubbed my belly, and then she made me do tricks. I had to 'lie down' 'roll over' 'sit-up' and 'beg' before she put me back in the cage and gave me another treat. _

_At dinnertime the ladies told me they wanted me to be human and talk about how the day had gone; I sat at the table to eat with them. I told them how much I loved the way they were treating me. When they shared a 'look' I got a little worried but that was soon dismissed because Bella said she'd like to take me home with her for good but only if I would do some things for her._

_I was 90% committed to her already so I asked her what she wanted._

_Her voice shook a bit as she admitted that she only had two things she would require for me to be her puppy. One was that I be fully waxed from the neck down and I said I was fine with that. The other thing was that she wanted me to get dog teats tattooed down my chest and abs; at least three on either side. _

_I looked at her in shock but nodded. _

_She threw her arms around my neck. "Then you're my puppy!" She said looking very happy as we discussed the rest of our limits._

_I told her how almost all of my things would need to be packed up and put into storage. _

_She said that it wouldn't be a problem since that would give her time to stock up on her puppy supplies. She then told me I wasn't allowed to masturbate until I saw her again but she promised to meet me at the airport when I came back to stay._

_It was settled; I was moving across the country! My parents refused to keep in touch with me but, since this was important, I called them and said I met a girl and I was moving to Kentucky to live with her. _

_They thought I was crazy but were happy I'd finally met someone who could deal with my issues. Little did they know that Bella had the same issues!_

_My old friend, Jasper, helped me pack my stuff into a POD which Bella was having shipped to her home and I promised to keep in touch with him. The afternoon before I left for my new home at Bella's feet, she called to tell me two things she wanted me to have in my carry-on when I arrived. I was so excited that I went right out to the POD and got them out of my toy-box; a bone-gag, and puppy fist-mitts._

_The plane-ride was fine and Bella met me at the gate. She asked if I had the items she'd asked me to bring and when I said 'yes', she said she had a surprise for me. We walked together to her white mini-van and she opened the doors to reveal that my life as her puppy would begin now. _

_Tanya was there with a cage and chains to keep me safe for the ride. Bella placed the chain training collar on me and had Tanya hold me still. Then she undressed me and inserted a lubed up butt-plug. I saw her go into my bag and take out my bone-gag and mitts which were the next things to be used. _

_Once I was properly outfitted, I was commanded to get into my cage for transport._

"Where's your head at, sweet puppy?" Bella asks. "Speak."

If she hadn't said that I could, I'd get in big trouble, but as it stands, my Mistress has ordered me to answer her. "I was just recalling how I came to be your puppy, Mistress."

"Good boy, pup. Do you remember when I picked you up at the airport?" Bella asks.

I yip and smile at my Mistress.

"The ride home wasn't anything exciting but when I got you to the tattoo parlor that Tanya's sister, Kate, owns… That was our first bit of fun." She giggles. She points to her feet and I know what she wants.

As I kiss and lick her feet, the memories of the tattoo parlor flow through my mind.

_The mini-van stopped. Soon the door opened and Bella took my leash from Tanya. They led me through the back door of a store of some kind. Bella patted the seat of a chair and when I got up on it, she and Tanya bound me to it. Another woman joined us and began preparations for my tattoos. Bella stayed by my head as Tanya introduced me to Kate. Bella was into sharing- at least within a certain circle of friends- so when Kate pinched a nipple, Bella only smiled. I stayed bound and gagged until the tattoos were stenciled and then I got to stretch and have a drink of water from a travel bowl. I signaled that I needed the bathroom, at that point and Bella led me over to the bathroom._

"_I don't like dealing with any bodily substances other then cum, Edward, so you will use the toilet. I know we've spoken about that already, but I just want to remind you of it." She told me._

_I nodded and allowed her to free one of my hands. As soon as I flushed, my hand was back in the mitt and I was tied back to the chair. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would and, as soon as it was complete, Bella stroked my hard cock and commanded me to cum. It was the first orgasm I'd had since I met her. _

_When we got to her house, she offered me the chance to thank her for the day. Of course, I jumped at it. She taught me a new signal. When she points to her feet, I must kiss and lick them. If my mitts are off, I'm permitted to massage her feet as well. I knew I'd enjoy this one. She would do all the cooking and clean everything above a certain point. "Puppies can't reach past the chair-rail so, when you're cleaning, I want you to stop there, ok?"_

_I just nodded as she told me where everything was kept and then she showed me to my room; well, it would actually be our room. I look around and see that her bed dominates the room while my bed is made up of a pile of pillows in the corner and, as a treat, I'd sometimes be allowed to sleep on it with her. I barked and pranced around the room before curling up in my pillows. She told me that the cage would also be in here but used only for travel or punishment._

_The next day, my POD arrived and Bella went through it with me. She let me keep most of my clothes, some of my video games and all my toys. We had almost the same taste in movies and music so I got rid of my VHS tapes in favor of her DVDs but kept my CDs in a box in her attic. _

_She also showed me what she'd bought for me; toys for play and more gags and plugs as well as a chain for m nipple rings. We toured the playroom, where she told me we'd be doing regular BDSM stuff. She let me run and play in the yard too! I had lots of fun that first week. _

Bella rubs my tummy as I lick Tanya's toes and feet too. "Do you remember your first punishment Eddie?"

I whimper at the thought. Do I ever?

_It was a month or so into my time with her. I'd been running around and playing with one of my toys when she'd called me to come in the house. I had ignored her. _

_She'd gotten so angry. She glared at me and gripped my collar. I'd followed unhappily as she dragged me into the house and pushed me into my cage. I whimpered and whined but she kept me in the cage for the whole night; feeding me there too. The morning after, I was bound to a table and flogged. My ass was very sore but my cock and balls were attacked also. I cried many tears that day._

Bella has me licking and sucking on her pussy now. She's moaning and playing with her nipples as Tanya plays with my cock and balls. "I loved giving you a reward on our first anniversary; although it did have that unpleasant side effect. Do you remember it, my lovely?" She asks after cumming and pushing my face into Tanya's pussy.

How could I forget that?

_I'd missed my favorite doctors so, for our anniversary, she hired a private detective to find them and invited them to a party…a private and exclusive party. _

_She'd led me into our playroom for some fun and I'd found Tanya, Kate, Esme Platt and Carlisle Cullen. _

_I'd been so scared that they'd disapprove of my new life that it was the first time I used the 'red' safe-word bark. I ran to my pillows and cried until Esme came in and explained that she and Carlisle like BDSM too and, although they thought I'd gotten past my puppy issues, both of them were quite happy that I was happy with Bella. _

_Bella came for me then and I spoke to her about my fears. She cuddled me and then we went back into the playroom. _

_Everyone was very sweet about my little episode and instead of mentioning it, they pretended it never happened. I served everyone including Daddy Carlisle and his little Essie-girl. _

Tanya breaks into our conversation reminding us of a dark time. "What about that thing with James, last summer, Bells?"

"Yes, that was not a fun time." Bella frowns. "But Edward saved me, so I'm fine and still here with my sweet puppy."

_Bella's ex boyfriend, James had been in prison for drugs and other crimes but last summer he escaped and came after my Mistress. Bella had gotten very quiet after a phone call and though I tried, nothing I could do made her smile. She kept me in the bed with her every night for a week, even though it was supposed to be a rare treat, so I knew something was wrong. Mistress was out of the house when he showed up. _

_I was allowed to act human if a visitor came to the door but something told me that this guy was bad news. I activated a special silent alarm and barked like a Rottweiler at the front door when he knocked. Bella came home just after the police had James in cuffs. She ran into the house and hugged me so tight I thought I'd pass out. That was the first time she'd said she loved me._

"Well, today I have something else in mind to talk about, but this was such a pleasant trip down memory lane!" Bella says chasing Tanya out with a gesture. "I want you to speak to me when I ask you questions, Edward."

I nod; eager to know what she wants to talk about.

"Edward, you know I love you, right?" She asks.

"Yes, Mistress; and I love you!" I am quick to say.

"I know, Edward. Now, we've been together through a lot and I'm so glad you know how much I love you…" She begins. "But I can't help but feel that there's something missing…"

My breath catches. "I don't understand…What have I done wrong? Is it something I haven't done? Please, Mistress?"

"No, no, Edward; this is to do with me not you!" She hurries to say. "Edward, I want to get married. Will you marry me and be my stud-pup?"

Stud-pup? I'd heard the term before. She wants…! She wants to marry me and breed with me? I never thought I'd hear those words from my Mistress's mouth! "Yes… Oh, Bella…You really want to have my puppies?" I ask.

She nods and hugs me tightly. "Yes, Edward, I do."

This is the happiest day of my life! "When do we start?"

"The wedding can take place next month and we can start the puppy making anytime we want." She says. "I want you to act like a dog, though, Edward. You're still my puppy, but now I'm your bitch in heat."

Those words from her mouth make me want to mount her right now! I bark and growl and herd her into the bedroom.

She undresses and gets on all fours, wagging her hind quarters at me in invitation.

I sniff at her and lick her pussy a few times before placing myself at her opening. I push into her and feel her muscles clench down on me. She's teasing me…at a time like this? I thrust into her again and again until I cum inside her. She makes no effort to control me or the act, so I stay inside her as if I'd knotted like a real dog. As soon as she's recovered, Bella wraps her arms around me and cuddles her puppy for the rest of the night. I wonder when I'll be a daddy and I hope it's soon. The wedding sounds nice, so I'll look forward to it. Knowing my Mistress, she'll make it into a sexual frenzy and I have no objections…

One month later, I marry my Bella in two separate ceremonies; one for our vanilla friends and one for our BDSM and puppy friends. Our vanilla ceremony was typical and went smoothly, while the ceremony done for the BDSM side was much more interesting.

She waits for me to be brought to her.

Carlisle and Esme do the honors.

I'm leashed, gagged and walking on my hands and knees until I reach her side.

She takes the restrictive gear off and promises me her love, devotion and respect for all our lives and then she asks if I will give her my love, devotion, respect and obedience for the rest of our lives.

I say 'yes' and allow her to place the toys back where they belong.

She gives me a platinum wedding band and collar before turning to announce her plans to breed with me. She then places a sign on my neck labeling me her stud.

I am then bound to a bench and everyone is allowed to touch and tease me until she announces that she's taking her stud to bed. I hear everyone leave as Bella ties me to her bed-frame. I writhe under her as she rides me. When I cum, she gently removes my tail and pulls on a strange harness that she hasn't used before.

"I've used dildos on you and plugs, but never a strap-on. My lovely puppy, tonight I claim your ass." She says.

I'm turned over and teased.

She makes me lick and suck the rubber dildo before she plunges into my hole.

I whine, whimper and beg to cum. After a while of making a fuss, she commands me to cum. It's the most mind-blowing orgasm I've ever had and I hope I can expect more of that treatment in the many years to cum…

* * *

><p>Thanks for helping out with this, hnwhitlock2000!<p> 


End file.
